


Teamwork

by Sumi



Series: Known Facts [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jessica isn't one for teamwork. This is a known fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> “I don't work well with others.”

Trish snorted. “Tell me something I don't know. It doesn't stop you from doing good and trying.”

“The last time I tried this superhero thing I fucked up badly, Trish,” Jessica ground out.

“Yes but look at what you did, Jess. You took down Kilgrave; saved everyone.”

She shook her head. Trish was wrong about her. So wrong. “Because I had too.”

Trish sighed. “Jess you sound like your trying to convince yourself that joining a team is a bad idea.”

“Luke was recruited. Remember him? I shot him in the face. The face, Trish. Not to mention what I did to his wife--”

“--what Kilgrave did to her,” Trish quickly reminded her.

“Still my fist.”

“He pulled the trigger, Jess.”

Jessica leaned back on her beaten up sofa, not wanting to admit that Trish was right. She knew Trish was but it didn't take away the guilt Jessica had carried since that night Reva died.

Trish’s voice snapped Jessica out of her pity stupor. “You still with me Jess?”

“Let me get a few drinks in me and then I will.”

“You know… I still have that costume.” 

Trish had that coy smile. The one that made Jessica wary. Of course, Jessica had an idea of how to gain the upper hand. “I think the question is why you still have the costume.”

“Jessica!” A pillow was thrown in her direction but Jessica easily batted it away.

She welcomed the laugh that came from Trish. Jessica almost found herself joining in. To be honest, she needed the distraction.

“My main fucking point before you distracted me with details from your apparently very exciting sex life is I'm not a team player.”

“Not true, Jess. You just don't want to admit it.” Trish went straight into the offense much to the dismay of Jessica. “We've always worked well together.”

Jessica couldn't find an argument against that but boy would she try.


End file.
